


Sewing

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, but it's not in too much detail, it talks about stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Sewing prompt, which was the alternative for Redesign.</p>
<p>Please also note that this contains ill-advised first aid practices. Please do not go to your best friends for stitches.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sewing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sewing prompt, which was the alternative for Redesign.
> 
> Please also note that this contains ill-advised first aid practices. Please do not go to your best friends for stitches.

“Danny, hold still. Do you want this one to end up like the last one? Tucker, help me with this, keep him still for me.”

Danny looked at Sam, who was inspecting his shoulder. Tucker took hold of Danny’s uninjured shoulder and the upper part of his arm to keep him steady. This really hurt, but there was no way he could go to the emergency room. There would be too many questions, and there was no way to explain all this away as a simple accident. Well, it was an accident – Danny didn’t go out of his way to get hurt – but there would be no easy way to explain his ghost fighting. His cover would be blown, and how would his parents react?

“I don’t know, Sam. Last time we ended up making things worse.”

Tucker was right, of course, and Danny had a hellacious scar to show for it. But they were completely new to it then, and Tucker didn’t hold him still enough last time. Danny would make sure this time was different.

“Well, what else are we supposed to do, Tucker? It’s not like we can take him to the hospital.”

“Sam’s right, Tuck. Just make sure I don’t cause her to mess it up, I’ll be fine.”

A defeated sigh from Tucker and a determined look to Sam later, and she pushed the needle through.


End file.
